Does size matter?
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Crowley being Crowley wants a cute pocket angel. Aziraphale is not amused. Tumblr prompt


PRESENT DAY

"What in the Nine Rings of Hell happened to you?"

Aziraphale tried not to cringe under the serpentine gaze which was daunting because currently, the angel was only seven inches tall. His wings were also quite obviously out. Aziraphale imagined that he looked like some sort of odd Christmas ornament.

"You've seem to caught me at a bad moment." Aziraphale said instead of explaining.

"Well, that's an understatement, but hardly an explanation." Crowley said, kneeling down to get a better look.

"I don't know." Aziraphale muttered.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Crowley all but purred, laying on his belly so that he could comfortably cradle his head in his hands. Aziraphale didn't particularly care for the demon's smug grin, the look predatory around the edges with all those sharp teeth of his.

"I clearly said that I do not know. Must you be so bothersome about it." Aziraphale said crossly.

"I think that you need all the bother you can get, angel. Do I need to ask the obvious?" Crowley drawled out, reaching to tickle the tips of Aziraphale's feathers.

"Stop that, foul fiend." Aziraphale said, swishing his wings out of reach to be tickled by the other hand. "Yes, of course I've already tried getting back to my proper height, multiple times, and no, I can't reign in my wings. Nothing's working. Would you please stop!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, whatever will you do." Crowley said as he scooped up the angel in hand, striking as quick as the serpent he was.

"It seems to me that you are quite unbothered by my current state." Aziraphale said, narrowing his eyes at the demon. He glared at the demon through his cage of fingers. "Crowley, what did you do?!"

"Figured it out already?" Crowley smiled at his clever little angel. "Nothing permanent, I promise."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Aziraphale demanded, but he was more put out than angry now that he knew 'the who' behind all this.

"Maybe I just wanted my very own pocket angel for a bit." Crowley said who had forgotten just how strong angels could be. Aziraphale might not have his powers, but he wasn't entirely helpless. The demon was soon waving the hurt out of a few of his fingers from where they had been kicked apart. "Ow! Whatcha go and do that for?"

"Oh no you don't." Aziraphale said as he flew off into the highest corner off the bookshop, well out of Crowley's reach. The shop was much to crowded for Crowley to wing after him, and they both knew it.

Shutting the blinds after closing up the front, Crowley miracled up a butterfly net with a very sturdy extendable handle. He knew he would look like a madman if anyone were to peek in on them.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, don't you even think about it." Aziraphale told him, chucking some dust bunny lingering on top of the shelves at Crowley's head. He really needed to dust more.

"C'mon, angel! Don't make me use this." Crowley said, taking a swipe to have more dust bunnies thrown at him. They were getting stuck in his hair.

"No. I'm staying up here until this all wears off." Aziraphale said, feeling petulant enough to do just that.

"You could stay up there for centuries. You won't change back." Crowley grinned, leaning on the butterfly net like it were a staff.

"Oh, bother. If it's not time related, what do I have to do? Eat or drink something like Alice? Do I get to eat cake?" Aziraphale asked, noticeably perking up at the thought of sweets.

"Nope, afraid not, but you can still have cake if you come down." Crowley said, getting rid of the butterfly net.

"Blast it. I have to do something, don't I?" Aziraphale began to pace, running through all the spell types in his head.

"Close, but no. I have to do it so I think it's in your best interest to come down." Crowley said, offering up his open palms as a landing pad.

"You could be lying."

"Could be, but I'm not, at least not in this instance."

"Wily old serpent." Aziraphale said as he floated down to land ever so gently into Crowley's hands. "Why are you making that face?"

Crowley had no idea what his face looked like, too busy being torn between admiring how graceful the angel could be, and how cute Aziraphale looked like this.

"When you're done with your moment, do whatever you need to do, and change me back." Aziraphale said dryly, Crowley's expressions taking the long way around.

"In a bit." Crowley quickly yet carefully putting Aziraphale in his pocket as he ran out the door. "Oi, quit kicking me. You'll ruin this jacket." The demon ignored the muffled reply as he bolted to the Bentley. He was kicked one last time in sullen protest.

"Was that really necessary?" Aziraphale asked as soon as he was freed from the pocket. "You really should clean out your coat. You have quite the collection in there."

"Sorry about that." Crowley said, but wasn't paying any attention to his words. He was too busy basking in the delightful sight of a tiny angel.

"Why are we at your flat?" Aziraphale asked, taking flight to look around from his new point of view. "Goodness, you still have that silly statue."

"If we lined up a million people, not one of them would describe that piece of art as silly." Crowley said, following after. "And it's not like I can take you anywhere else looking like that."

"And whose fault is that?" Aziraphale said, flying in to flick the tip of Crowley's nose.

"Where are you off to?" Crowley asked as Aziraphale flittered away again.

"I'm going to say hello to your plants." The angel called over his shoulder before alighting on a very frightened palm. Plants can't cry from relief, but Crowley's were definitely trying.

"Much prefer it if you didn't."

"I would much prefer to be back to normal. Looks like neither of us is getting what they want." The angel snarked back.

"Don't go blessing them again."  
Crowley said, "Damn it all, too late. On the other hand, giving them a little bit of hope might really refresh the fear I put back into them."

"If you're done muttering to yourself, can we get on with it." Aziraphale said as he landed on the red marble desk.

"Do we have to?"

"Crowley, why have you done this in the first place?" Aziraphale was starting to feel rather exasperated with the demon.

"No reason." Crowley looking far too twitchy for it to be nothing.

"Anthony J. Crowley." And there it was. Aziraphale's final warning.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to see how cute you would look all small and pocket-size. It's trending on Tumblr."

"What's a Tumbler?"

"You wouldn't like it." Crowley assured, "Hell, I don't even like it, and I invented it."

"So you did all this because it was cute? That I would be cute like this?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you just ask me, my dear?"

"I dunno. This seemed more fun." Crowley tried and failed, "You might have said no."

"You big silly." Aziraphale said as he flew over to kiss the tip of Crowley's nose, making the demon turn about as red as his hair.

"Okay, right. Let's get you back to normal." Crowley said quickly to have Azirphale land on his shoulder.

"I can stay like this for a bit." Aziraphale said, holding onto a hot, bright red ear. If the demon got any hotter, all his sweat would turn to steam.

"You really don't have to." Crowley mumbled, memorizing how Aziraphale's tiny hands felt on his skin.

"For as long as you like, dear."

"...alright then."


End file.
